counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Overpass/Guide
| Scenario = Bomb defusal | Terrorists = Phoenix Connection | Counter-Terrorists = GSG-9 | Creator(s) = Valve Corporation | First appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Global Offensive }} Guides ; Bombsite A Located near to Counter-Terrorist Spawn, this area is not really favorable by the Terrorists. However, with good tricks and planning sometimes, this bombsite can be a good spot to light up the bomb. ; Bombsite B Located around a poll of a bridge, this area is often become the stage for a tense firefight. The bombsite can be guarded from several camping spots, including a higher level building, where snipers may like to camp. Make sure you always check all the camping spots first before planting the bomb to avoid a ninja defuse. Connector This position in the map serves as the bridge between park and water and can be used by the counter-terrorists to rotate around the map faster or for the terrorists as a safe haven before moving onto site. There are 3 entrances to the connector, one being the ladder (the closest to T spawn), another being the stairwell (also serves as an entrance to park) and the last being the door (which serves as an entrance to water). The 2 main parts of connector is the corridor and the stairwell. The corridor is the place where CT's usually watch for flanking terrorists, the best weapons to use if in that position are the sniper rifles for CT's and SMG's for T's. The stairwell is a dangerous place to be in as opponents can watch you from above or from the entrance, if we look at it the other way, opponents can also watch you from below and behind. Heaven Located near B bombsite, heaven serves as a crucial point of defence from attacking terrorists. Likewise, it can be used as a spot to watch the bomb after it has been planted. The walls and fence that mark this position can serve as protection for the person positioned there and a 'peek-and-cover' method can used as a result. However this position can prove to be vulnerable, especially from behind as it is open to a lot of different entrances. Luckily, you can hear approaching opponents due to the loud sound walking on the stairs produces (if they aren't walking or crouching). Jungle While 'jungle' in mirage is used and checked often by players, the 'jungle' in overpass is often overlooked and is considered as being insignificant. It can provide players with necessary cover when needed and can prove to be a good spot for players who decide to save their weapons for the round. It is located at the entrance of underpass from B bombsite. Park Park can be divided into three sections: party, fountain and playground. All are located near entrance of upper tunnels and the entrance of connector. Party represents a picnic area with tables and balloons in that area with a thin line of railing covering it. Riflers usually prefer to go here as they can watch connector and restroom from this position without getting spotted too easily. Playground is the section at the very back of park and is closest to T spawn. Players with Sniper Rifles in particular usually go here due to the cover that is provided and the fact that they have a near to perfect vision of A Long. The last part of park has a fountain in the middle, hence its name. This area is large and open to many other places such as picnic, playground, A Long and upper tunnels. Terrorists with SMG's will try to rush onto restrooms and take out as many Counter terrorists as possible while riflers would take it slower and try to push onto picnic. As this place is open to attacks, players usually don't rotate through upper tunnels but instead through connector. Category:Map guides